


Badger's Demon

by Galaxy_Storm_Nebula



Category: Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magic, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Storm_Nebula/pseuds/Galaxy_Storm_Nebula
Summary: What if Rin, Yukio, and Ginga were living in the United Kingdom instead of Japan and they had magical abilities in addition to their Demon Bloodline? Will Hogwarts be the perfect school for the trio and have a fresh start in making friends?Part will be along Harry Potter canon but most will be their side of the OC story.
Relationships: OC/unknown - Relationship, Rin/Unknown





	Badger's Demon

It was a hot summer day in Hufflepuff's Glen where three children were trying to cool off in one of the creeks in the forest nearby. It was the very first time they had been out to have fun that day as the days prior the trio were unpacking boxes in their new home with their guardian, and they were having a blast.

The first was a pale boy that looked like he never had any sun, sharp lapis-blue eyes, and blueberry colored hair. He had dark blue shorts, a cream-colored t-shirt, and black shoes that were safely on top of a boulder a few yards out with 2 other pairs.

The second boy had warm chocolate brown hair, soft deep blue eyes, and much more peach-like skin. He has 2 moles aligned vertically under his left eyes and one below the right side of his chin. He also wore the same outfit as his twin brother, the only difference is that he is wearing square glasses that give him a smart look. He was smart by the way so it was perfect.

The third was a girl who has long pale purple hair, eyes were a wide variety of colors as the ring outside was bright green, followed by a good portion of silver eventually leading to a purple coating her irises. She was wearing a green skirt that worked well with the green and cherry-red swirl of colors of her one-piece bathing suit.

The trio was laughing at the cooling sensation the water was giving them and the 10-year-old girl was relishing the effect of it hydrating her body. Naturally one with water, she was able to control water, freeze it, move it like vines, and in rare cases of serious emotions, can cause temperamental weather. Right now, if her cousins didn't have their eyes closed at that moment, they would have realized the smirk showing on her face. 

"Rin, Yukio, chuui kanki." She stated calmly while pointing above their heads.

"Nani?" They both said in slight confusion and decided to look up and saw two blobs of water above their heads. Suddenly, their eyes widened in complete shock when both blobs unraveled and rained down right on top of them. "Waaaah!" With one massive splash, they both slightly sputtered, before laughing at their cousin's prank.

"Hahahaha! Man, your control of water is amazing as usual Ginga." Rin stated the one with the blueberry hair, which he was currently trying to get the water out by shaking his head. "A hell of a lot better with me and my flames. Man, I wish I can control them as easily as you, I tend to burn everything." He then added with his head down and a mini storm cloud appeared above his head.

Yukio, the one with the glasses, laughed as well while removing his glasses to clean the water off of them. "It is unique. I mean, I know if Rin catches things on fire, you can summon water from anywhere and douse them out. Though the only thing you can't douse is his temper." Rin looked at him with a tick mark on his forehead, which causes his brother to chuckle at his childish behavior. Once he put his glasses back on he then looked at Ginga with a slight frown. "But you need to be more careful, itoko. We don't know if Medatanai are nearby."

Ginga stopped laughing and stared at Yukio in response. "I know, Yuu-ko. I remember the last time I had used magic in front of the Medatanai, and I still feel guilty because we had to move here because of that. Reiji was possessed by a demon and was about to attack us if I haven't done so though." 

The girl suddenly fell silent and shuddered and Yukio jolted in fear when he saw her eyes become foggy and unfocused. He caused his cousin to have a flashback and unfortunately for the 11-year old boy, his brother noticed this and a massive tick mark appeared on his head. With one swift movement, he hit Yukio upside the head with a paper fan. "Itai!"

"Nice going, four-eyes," Rin growled with the tick mark still pulsating on his forehead. "We were in a dire situation, he was about to beat us up! If it weren't for her I probably would have burned his ass instead!" He then folded his arms and continued, "Besides didn't Oji-san say this area is protected with both Medatanai repelling charms and seals?"

Yukio was about to protest but stop for a few seconds, then he lowered his head in defeat. "Yeah, you're right, this area is protected, and it actually got pretty violent with that guy in Tokyo. I should have realized that when Tou-san actually asked if we were ok instead of lecturing us." He then looked at his cousin with a worried look. "Sorry, Ginga."

Ginga shook her head to get out of her mindset and smiled lightly, she knew he did not mean any harm. "No, I'm sorry, I know you are looking out for us." She then looked at Rin and tilted her head in confusion. "Where did you get the fan?"

"Nani?" Rin said in confusion then looked down in his right hand for a few seconds. He then sweat-dropped and could only think of one thing. "Mahou?" This caused the other two to sweat-drop as well since they could not think of any other explanation on where he had got it.

It was around the time when the sun was starting to set and the shade of the trees was covering the children and the afternoon breeze made them shudder. Deciding that it was about time to head back to the cabin they got out of the river and started walking before the path disappears. They were a few minutes away from home when Rin saw a fruit tree to the right of him and his eyes were wide with stars. 

"Mite, guys. It's a plum tree, and the fruits are ripe!"

Yukio and Ginga ran towards the tree as well, and they looked excited. Ginga, however, looked like she was drooling in excitement. "Tsuke~plums are my favorite! Do you think we can take a few, Rin-ko? Yuu-ko?" She then looked at her cousins with pleading eyes, which for some reason with the mixture of color's movements, made it look more endearing.

"What's with that look, itoko?" Rin laughed, knowing he is a full sucker with the stare his cousin gives, even though it was not necessary.

"You know he's going to get them anyways if he called us over to it," Yukio said with a slight chuckle. Even he can cave into those 'Tearful Looks' as what he has dubbed them, and you know she is good with them when Father Fujimoto breaks.

Ginga looked and chuckled with a smirk on her face, she knew what she was doing. "I know but I like to see him squirm a little."

Yukio sighed at her response but chuckled at the same time. "If you wanted to make him squirm, you could have used your 'Siren's Glare'." He chuckled a little harder when he saw Rin flinch from that response.

"Please don't do that, Ginga...I still have nightmares from 3 days ago." He said timidly, pouting and putting his two pointer fingers together.

"If you hadn't woke me up in the middle of the night after turning on the lights, I wouldn't have done it." She stated sternly with a slight glare.

"I was half-asleep Radish-Eyes!"

"Didn't matter Blueberry!"

"Rin, are you going to get the plums?" Yukio said suddenly, trying to diffuse the situation. The last thing he needed is these two fluctuating abilities, and Ginga can be quite scary when provoked. It worked as the duo stopped immediately and remembered the fruit.

"That's right!" Rin yelled and ran towards the tree. With nimble ease, he jumped up into one of the tall branches and twirled himself into the seating with the branch in between his legs. “Now, time to get the plums!” He then jumped into a standing position and carefully walked towards the first fruit bunch. “Yukio, Ginga, catch!”

The other two got into position and started catching the plums their brother was tossing to them, and after a few rounds, they got quite a good bulge at the bottom of their shirts. "Nii-san, that's enough. If you get anymore we might need to start preserving them." Yukio yelled.

Rin laughed, "That's the idea! Plum Jams, Umeboshi, and Plum Sauce!" He said while jumping to the next branch and pulling him up slightly. "I am going to get a few more then we'll head home. Hm?" He stopped suddenly when he heard a hoot and looked in front of him, coming face to face with a tawny owl with bright yellow eyes staring back at him. Rin stared at it for a few seconds, then let out a scream.

"Aaaaaaahhh!!"

The next moment the two below him heard cracks and the oof of their brother hitting each branch and landing straight on his back, causing him to go swirly-eyed and knocking the breath right out of him. Looking straight at him with owl eyes at Rin's fall made them curious at what had happened. "Nii-san, are you alright?" Rin's response was just a moan. Then they heard the hooting of an owl and the trio looked up and saw the same tawny that scared their older brother and then gasped in shock when 2 more landed next to the first.

"What the hell?" Ginga said suddenly with her head tilted. "Aren't they supposed to be nocturnal?"

"It is almost nighttime, so that is to be expected," Yukio responded lifting his glasses to get a better look. "Though what makes me curious is what is it that they're holding?"

"Nani?" Indeed upon closer inspection, the three owls were holding white envelopes with emerald writing in the center. "I wonder these are carrier owls, but wouldn't they be heading to Papa?" Ginga said quietly, then she looked up at the 3 owls, deciding to make conversation. "Are you three looking for my father?"

The three owls hooted and flew down towards the kids and they each landed on their shoulders (in Rin's case, his chest as he was still incapacitated). They then showed them the letter and once they saw the writing that was in emerald green ink the kid's eyes opened a little wider in shock.

Mr. R. Okumura

2nd Bedroom on the Second Floor

Amaimon's Cabin

Hufflepuff's Glenn

Essex

"They're for us," Rin stated now he had gotten his breathing back and took the envelope from the owl that scared him. "What kind of stupid name is Hogwarts? Ittai!" The owl got offended by that remark and pecked Rin hard several times on the head. "Ittettette~! What the hell is that for!?" The owl then ruffled its feathers and turned its head around in a show of defiance causing Rin to get highly offended. "Don't you dare ignore me you feather duster."

While those two were having the stare-down, Ginga then took her letter from an ash-gray owl with crimson eyes and red-tipped ear-feathers. "Thank you." She said and while Yukio got his letter from a tan looking owl with bright blue eyes she looked at the address. "Look at the details of the address, how do they know where we sleep? That is creepy and amazing at the same time." The ash-gray owl hooted and gave an affectionate peck, making her giggle. "Aw, you are a sweetie aren't you?" Ginga said and rubbed the black beak of the owl, and in response the owl gave and low-pitch hoot of content, then without her noticing the owl have Rin an eye that pissed him off.

_ 'Why does she get the Lady's Owl while I get the McPecker!?' _

Yukio put a finger on his chin in thought. "If I recall, didn't Oji-san say that this country has several magic schools? I wonder if Hogwarts is one of them."

"Nani?" Rin said in confusion, resulting in another peck from his owl. "Itte! Stop pecking me!"

"It's just playing Rin-ko," Ginga said while opening her letter, ignoring her older cousin's tick mark. "Dear Miss Arashi, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than July the 31st. Deputy Headmistress, M. McGonagall." 

"Mine says the same thing," Yukio said while quickly scanning his letter as well. "I think we will need to talk to Oji-san about this, I thought we were going to Mahoutokoro?" He said with a questioning look at the letter.

Ginga nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, and besides we don't have ink or a quill to write back do we?" She said with a slight smirk. "Let's head back now, the sun has fully set and we don't want Papa to get mad at us." 

"Hai." The other two said, and with the owls still on their shoulders, they walked back to their cabin with the only noise of poor Rin getting pecked by his messenger owl and his yelling.

"Ittai! Get the hell off of me you crazy chicken!"

And that has resulted in a nasty surprise on top of his head.

"I will turn you to fried chicken!!!!"

"LEAVE IT ALONE, BLUEBERRY!!!!"

In the cabin

Amaimon was sitting in a chair in the living room while waiting for the children to come home. The sun has already been set about 10 minutes ago and he was planning to give them a 30 minute grace period. He had a suspicion that the trio may have found a few fruit trees and are harvesting them on their way home, especially if Rin is the one who has ideas about the fruits. "It is plum season," The Earth Demon said casually, then he heard a knock on the cabin door and looked towards the direction. His head tilted to the side when the kids came in with not only 3 bulges in the front shirts but the 3 owls on their heads or shoulders.

"Papa, we are home," Ginga said while the owls took flight and landed on one of the support beams. "These owls brought us letters, a place called Hogwarts?" She stated while handing her father the letter, and when he took a look at the emblem, it was indeed the Hogwarts Crest.

Amaimon smiled at the letters. "I was wondering when you will get these letters, Fujimoto and I were worried you would get the letters from Mahoutokoro."

The trio looked at him in confusion. 'He was expecting them?'

"What do you mean Amaimon Ji-san?" Yukio asked after putting the plums on the table. "You were expecting them?"

Amaimon nodded while Rin and Ginga put the plums on the table and walked towards the living room. "That's right, after the sudden move we were worried that you would be going to Mahoutokoro for magic school. Usually, you will go to the school from the country you were registered in since the day you start emitting magic, but due to certain circumstances with the school laws we had to find another way for you three to learn magic."

"What do you mean circumstances?" Rin asked in confusion and when he looked at Yukio and Ginga he sweatdropped when he noticed they had a grim expression and looked a little pale. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Amaimon sighed and sat down in one of his earthen chairs and his pet hobgoblin Behemoth jumped into his lap. "You are aware that Japan is one of the most notorious countries for their prejudice against demons and yo-kai, correct? And they have a highly advanced Acadamy for Exorcists?"

The trio then nodded in unison and Rin growled when he started getting the info. He knew all too well for the hate from his childhood in Japan.

"They are still prejudiced against the Mahou but they are not as feared as the demons and yo-kai. So, Father Fujimoto, Samael, and I were worried that if you do go to Mahoutokoro and if they found out your heritage, it would not have been safe for any of you."

"Wait, are you saying we are really of demon or yo-kai descent?" Rin said suddenly, causing Ginga to lower her head in silence and Yukio to growl lightly. "I thought we are human, at least Yukio and I."

Amaimon looked at his nephew with a stoic expression but there was a little sadness in his eyes. "Honestly, we know that your mother was an Exorcist but had magical abilities. As for your father we know he has some demon blood, but not who he is." Amaimon then shook his head and sighed, "We have suspicion especially with your inhuman strength but other than that our likely guess you and Yukio are Half-Blood. Half-Wizard, Half-Demon."

Rin blanched at the new information and Ginga felt sorry for her older cousin. She knew he had to learn the truth sooner or later, but it was still just as painful.

"However, that does not mean you have demon qualities or mindset. Look at Yukio, he shows no sign of demonic powers and you, even with the flames and temper you show no ill-will to anybody around you."

Amaimon looked at the children for a few seconds to let them ponder the information. "Normally I would let you discover the truth through your own eyes but because this would mean life or death I decided this was best. Prejudice and hate are everywhere and you know that."

Yukio looked down with his chin on his jaw in thought, so the Earth Demon continued. "That is why while we moved you three here with me, Shiro and Samael reached the Headmaster of Hogwarts as a last-minute effort to get you three there instead. I am glad it worked out."

Ginga then spoke up, "Then why are we going to Hogwarts if we are hated and feared?"

Amaimon then smiled his crazy fun smile and his moss-green eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Because Hogwarts is one of the few schools who ALLOWS demons and yok-ai who has magical blood to attend."

"Really!?" Ginga and Rin said together. Yukio pushed up his glasses with one of his hands in curiosity. His uncle should not have said anything about his and Rin's heritage but he also knows that it might have been best to get them prepared for the future. 

Amaimon nodded in excitement. "That is correct, that is where I went to school to learn."

This made the trio look at him in shock and then they leaned a little closer to the Earth Demon. "You went there? You're a demon and you can use magic? Can you show us!?" They all said in unison. 

This made Amaimon laugh at their excitement, and he decided to entertain them for a bit. "Sure, let's see." He then got up and walked towards his storage mirror and retrieved a long stick made out of Chestnut with intricate vine-like designs and an onyx orb at the end of the handle. He then turned around and saw the children look at the small object in confusion. "This, in the magical world is called a Wand. Each wand is made from different magical trees which I grow in the Hufflepuff's Glenn. I am sure you have felt some trees give a certain vibe?"

The trio nodded when they indeed felt that kind of presence and it felt pretty comforting. 

"That also enhances the magical barrier to keep the Medatanai away as the magic naturally surrounds the area and works with my Gaia Magic." Amaimon then waved the wand and green and pink sparks started shooting out of his wand creating a Sakura Tree, making the trio stared at it in awe. "In further information, each wand has it's own magical core to help harness it. Some examples are Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, and Pheonix Feather."

A large question mark appeared on top of their heads.  _ 'Those actually exist?'  _ They thought in unison. 

"Mine, however, is made of Mandrake Root, quite rare in the core line but it actually helps me control my Earth-Based Magic. I won't go more into that as Wand-Making is not my expertise, but you will meet Ollivander soon when we get your supplies."

"Can you show us a spell, Amai-Ji," Rin asked eagerly. Then he asked another when he realized what his uncle had said. "Will it help me control my flames?"

Amaimon nodded in confirmation. "If we find the right wand for you. Which I am sure we will, Ollivander has everything and if he does not then he will create one for you. He did the same for me and it was a perfect match."

"Tsuke~"

"Now for the magic part..." Amaimon said with some thought. It cannot be flashy or powerful or it might cause some damage. "Let's see, how about...yes, that will be simple enough."

He then pointed to the mound of plums and said, "Accio Plums!" Three plums zoomed off of the mound and stopped in front of him and grabbed the plums. He then put them on the ground and backed up a few paces. "Engorgio!"

All of a sudden the plums started to grow 3 times their size, causing them to look like purple pumpkins. "Wow, that is so cool!!" Rin yelled in excitement, and now he was thinking about how to make plum pies out of them. 

Ginga and Yukio, however, were impressed but they were not as excited as Rin, and Amaimon noticed this and frowned. "Are? That wasn't exciting enough?"

Ging was the one that spoke. "That is interesting Papa, but no offense, wouldn't you have been able to grow the fruit with your Gaia Energy alone?" 

"I agree with Ginga, it shows too much of your Earth ability. Could you probably demonstrate something outside the element?" 

Amaimon sweatdropped at his daughter's and nephew's insinuation. Technically, it was not Earth-based but if you look at it from another's perspective it would definitely look like it was him who just used his Gaia. 'Looks like I have to do something that might not be my forte.' He thought. "Very well, Reducio!" He muttered and the three plums went back to their original size.

"Incindio!" Three jets of red flame shot out of his wand and engulfed the plums, causing Yukio to stare at it in awe while Rin and Ginga to cry out in shock.

"Iiiieeeee!" Yelled Ginga, cursing her father for ruining the plums even though there are tons on the table.

"Are you nuts! Why are you ruining the plums!?" Rin yelled and was about to rush at his Uncle.

"Relax," Amaimon said and with a flourish of his wand, the flames disappeared off the plums, and with another flick, the plums went to each one of them. "Eat up, Magic-Roasted Plums!"

The trio blew on the roasted plums and took a bite of the juicy fruit. Rin and Ginga went starry-eyed and said, "Delicious!"

Amaimon chuckled lightly. "Now, is that a little better? Fire is definitely one of my weakest spells because of the element clash. Usually, I would do something with a little more kick but it is nighttime and well, I was told by Samael to keep a low profile until you are ready."

The three were getting excited at the probability of using magic. They knew they weren't normal in any way as Ginga and Rin had a natural affinity with their elements from their demon side and even though Yukio may not show obvious signs, strange things had happened to him here and there. Yukio was also thinking that if learning can help his brother control his blue flames, it would be a lot easier for him to survive, especially when he comes to Demon Age.

"Alright, it's time for bed." Amaimon said suddenly making the three of them whine in protest.

"But we would like to know more about this magic." Rin moaned and he was not at least a bit tired.

"You will know more in about a week, on Ginga's birthday. We will head to Diagon Alley to get the supplies and you will see more of the magic there."

"Okay!" The three yelled and they got ready for bed.

Later that night the children were in their own beds, the boys in one room in the 2nd bedroom on the 2nd floor, and Ginga's was on the first floor, but not a single fiber of their bodies was the least bit tired. Once they wrote back onto their letters of acknowledgment it is now set in stone and now it has finally sunk into each of them. For the first time in their lives, they will be living with people who have magical abilities as well and maybe will have friends who see who they are. It is exciting and fearful at the same time, being away from family for a good portion of the year. Some doubts, however, remains.

That is what kept Ginga awake, afraid of what has happened last time, and she needed some comfort or assurance. So, slowly and quietly, she got out of bed and waited for Behemoth to finish his patrol on the second floor and snuck a short ways away, and lightly tapped at the door. "Rin, Yukio? Are you two awake?"

"You actually think we will be asleep after all that?" Rin said sarcastically from behind the door, causing the girl to giggle slightly. She then opened the door and quickly walked into the room before her father's Familiar goes for his rounds again. After a few moments waiting to see if she has been heard, she sighed slightly and tiptoed to the edge of Yukio's bed and sat on the edge. Through the moonlight, she looked at each of their faces, and she could tell that they too had a slight worrisome look at their new future.

"What do you guys think?" She asked quietly, the silver eyes glistening from trying to hold back the tears. "Other than being able to use and control magic, do you really think we will be able to make friends there?"

Rin shifted and stared back at his cousin with a similar expression. "You too, huh?" Rin asked quietly, definitely a sign when he is worried. "Granted Amai-Ji mentioned that he went to school and the school accepts students with demon blood, but...will they truly accept us? I mean, back then in Japan, we would try to help others but when we did something that was not 'normal' to them they would scream at us, attack us, or run away from us, and it hurt."

Ginga nodded in agreement, she definitely understood his situation, as she had experienced this before and her trust has greatly dwindled since the last encounter with a Medatanai. Though Rin still has a pure heart he gave people the benefit of the doubt but it will not come easy for her, especially if she is the daughter of one of the Demon Kings. She then looked at Yukio for his opinion. "What do you think, Yukio?" She asked. "What do believe or think?"

Yukio put his hand under his chin in thought, as to ponder what to say or try to figure out how to explain what he was thinking. "I can understand what both of you have been through and can feel your pain. I mean, even though I never got lashed out as you guys did, but that did not mean I did not feel for you. True friends are hard to come by but that does not mean you will be friendless." He said slowly, looking at the glowing eyes of his brother and cousin, giving them some time to process the information. "But you also have to look at the facts of what has happened and what Amaimon Ji-san said. He went to learn at Hogwarts before and he had told us that they accept students with demon or yo-kai blood as long as they had the magical qualities of a witch or wizard. He, Father Fujimoto, and Samael Ji-san also made sure we would go to a school that would accept us and teaches us as well. So it is more likely there will be students who will have the demon bloodline as well, so the chance of making friends is even higher."

Yukio paused for a few moments as the trio heard the scuffling of Behemoth going its round again and waited for him to head back downstairs. Once it did so, they all released another sigh of relief. He then continued, "Another plus is if we learn this magic to control our powers, we might be able to live a normal life with others or defend ourselves if need be, so I see this with a possible Win-Win."

"Do you really think we can live a normal life?" Ginga asked again but this time with a little hope in her voice. "What if something happens and they come after us?"

Rin was the next one to respond, this voice full of confidence as well. "Then if all else fails we protect each other, we are family right?" The other two gave the blue-haired boy a nod. "No matter what happens, whether good or bad, we will have our backs. Remember what happened to the demon that possessed Reiji? Tou-san and Amai-Ji did not give any mercy on...on...what the hell was that demon's name again?" Rin asked with his head tilted.

"Astaroth." Ginga and Yukio said in unison with the voice and look of a soured lemon.

"Yeah, him," Rin said and continued. "I have never seen Tou-san so pissed off I thought he actually became an Oni." At that, the trio then laughed now that the tension has been relieved from their shoulders, and around the same time Rin and Ginga gave in to the night and yawned widely. "Man, I am so tired now, the excitement has finally gotten to us. You think you will be able to get to your room Itoko?"

"Mmm?" Ginga mumbled, eyes drooping faster than a shooting star. "I don't think I can, at least not quietly. I have not been this tired in a looong time, the adrenaline definitely has faded away." 

Yukio then go out of bed and went to his brothers across the room. "You can sleep in my bed for tonight, I don't think Amaimon Ji-san would mind for tonight. Scoot over, Rin." Rin growled but complied as he was too tired to argue. "We had an interesting day and I am sure we will have more in the future to come."

"Yeah," The other two had said in unison, and within minutes they all fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Little did they know Amaimon was leaning next to the boys' door and was listening to the children's conversation and smiled, glad that they had given each other hope for a new adventure. "Finally, they are ready to have fun." He said while looking at his Familiar who growled lightly while tilting its head to listen. "C'mon Behemoth, I need to write a letter to the Old Man to see exactly what he wants me to teach at the school." He and the Familiar then walked downstairs back into the living room to finish the letter and let the children sleep together for the night.


End file.
